


Nightmare

by Trashy_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, and sirius dying, but like if you squint, minor mentions of ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_writes/pseuds/Trashy_writes
Summary: harry seeks out draco in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is my first drarry fic so forgive me if it sucks ass. i also forgot to post this like a month ago and it was stuck in my drafts whoops. this is also really short and shitty so youre welcome.

“Sirius!” Harry jolted awake, breathing rapidly. Another nightmare. These were becoming a regular occurrence for the boy, especially the ones involving his godfather. He clutched his chest, almost as if to try and keep his beating heart at bay. He ran his free hand through his hair, his hand shaking slightly. A small sigh fell from his lips when his breathing slowed down. He threw his covers off, gasping when the cold air hit his shirtless torso. He threw on a shirt haphazardly and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. He stood from his bed, a shiver ran down his spine when his bare feet hit the cold floor. He grabbed his glasses with a sigh. He looked over to the bed next to him, he tilted his head in confusion when the bed appeared empty. Ron was in here when he went to bed, where was he? He shook his head, not wanting to bother with that thought, he’s probably fine. 

He walked out of his room and toward the room on his left. Draco’s room. Harry walked up to the door and turned the handle, it didn't budge. He pulled his wand out of his pyjama pocket and whispered a quick alohomora and turned the handle again, pushing the door open. He walked into the Slytherin’s room, stopping when he saw the blond. Draco was lying on his back, the covers pulled up to his waist, the moonlight coming through the windows illuminating his skin making Harry’s breath catch in his throat.

Harry has been coming into Draco’s room every time he’s had a nightmare for a month now, there was nothing perverted or sexual about this encounter, it was simply for comfort but Harry couldn't help but wish there was something more to it. Harry shook his head, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked up to the bed. 

He stared down at the man, a small smile playing on his face. He pulled the covers up and crawled into the bed, almost moaning at the softness of the mattress.

Draco sturred next to him as he laid down. “Mm ‘nother nigh’mare” Draco slurred. Harry looked over to see that he still had his eyes closed but he seemed awake enough to speak. Harry smiled down at him and took off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt all his anxiety melted away. 

“Yeah now go back to sleep” Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the blond and felt himself drifting off, but not before he felt a small kiss on his head. His eyes snapped open and he turned toward Draco, only to see him fast asleep. His lips were parted slightly, small huffs of air passed through them, his face was relieved of its usual tension. He looked peaceful, something that was hard to do in these times.

Harry inched forward and pecked Draco’s forehead. “Goodnight, Draco.” His head fell back on the pillow and he felt the oddly comforting exhaustion come over him, a small smile still prominent on his face. He was finally content.


End file.
